


As a Subordinate or a Dog

by orphan_account



Category: Toward the Terra
Genre: Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith indicates that his coffee is inadequate.





	As a Subordinate or a Dog

“This is disgusting. Bring me another one.”

Keith Anyan set aside the coffee Matsuka had prepared for him and returned to his paperwork. His private quarters aboard this vessel were spare, but they gave him at least a desk – nailed down to the floor opposite the entrance – a bed barely large enough for one and a small closet tucked into the wall. Keith had never been one for luxury to begin with.

This, these orders, like everything else, were a test of Matsuka's loyalty. It was foolish to keep a wolf alive in your den – unless, of course, he was thoroughly trained.

Matsuka lowered his head with a quiver of his lip and took the cup and saucer, leaving the room without a word.

Occasionally Keith marveled at how Matsuka had even gotten through the academy in the first place. He was supremely incompetent in every area – most likely his incredibly self-effacing nature had led his teachers and senior officers to overlook his existence entirely – most likely what the beast wanted in the first place, hiding out in sheep's clothing.

But even the most stubborn dog could be taught a few tricks. Keith sent Matsuka back for coffee twice more before he determined that getting decent coffee out of the boy was useless.

Matsuka breathed a sigh of relief at Keith's sign not to fetch another cup and made to leave, but Keith held up a hand. “Did I say you could leave?”

Matsuka halted, frozen for a moment with his back to Keith before he spun around and snapped to attention, standing by the door with his hands at his sides. “Yes, sir.” A stutter. “I mean – no sir. I mean – I'm sorry, sir.”

Keith leaned forward in his seat, resting his chin on his hands as he looked Matsuka straight in the eye. Matsuka squirmed under his superior officer's gaze.

Satisfied for the moment with what he saw, Keith rose to his feet, coffee left unfinished. He crossed the room in a few short strides to stand by his bed, where he began unbuttoning his jacket. He hung it up carefully in the closet in front of him before stripping off his shirt and untying his shoes, tucking them away as well before removing his pants.

The slide of the automatic doors alerted him to Matsuka's attempt to step out.

“Did I say you could leave?” Keith didn't even turn around. He didn't need to.

The doors slid shut again, and the sound of Matsuka's heavy breathing let Keith know he had not left.

Keith thought he heard a small choked noise when he removed his underwear, leaving his naked back to Matsuka. “What seems to be the problem, Matsuka?” He said, not turning around.

“N-nothing, sir.” A swallow. Matsuka's breathing was becoming more ragged.

Keith turned around to see Matsuka with his fists balled tightly at his sides, gaze pointedly at the floor. “Come here, Matsuka.”

Matsuka didn't move.

“Come!” Keith barked it like a military commander to his soldiers or a master scolding an unbroken pup. Matsuka moved forward, reluctant, every muscle in his body taut as a wire, until he was standing about a foot away from Keith.

“Now strip.”

Matsuka knew better than to hesitate, at this point – there was no escaping, no going back from here. He could only prolong it with clumsy, trembling fingers, carefully folding each item of clothing and laying it on the floor to the side before presenting himself to Keith, cheeks flushed with shame.

“Look at yourself,” Keith said, the very measure of composure. The perfect man had nothing to me embarrassed about.

Matsuka was already looking at the floor, and it took very little effort for him to shift his gaze to his own hardening erection.

Keith reached up to the boy's face, running his palm across Matsuka's cheek before pushing his fingertips into the locks of Matsuka's hair. “You're an animal,” he said, sliding his hand down to Matsuka's shoulder and pushing Matsuka down to his knees. The hand that had been sliding into Matsuka's hair dove in entirely now, gripping from the back of Matsuka's skull to force his face up to meet Keith's. “Despite all reason, all sense of self-preservation, you _want_ me. You _want_ this pointless physical gratification.”

Doubly useless. Mother had suppressed these kinds of urges in her children for a reason – irrational, spreading disease, emotional volatility, lack of physical control. Sex for the purpose of childbearing had become obsolete centuries ago, and sex with another man had never been useful.

It must have been because he was a Mu, a monster. Regular rules didn't apply to him.

“Humans are so filled with _want_ ,” Keith said as he brought Matsuka's head to his own stirring cock.

It was instinct, perhaps, that led Matsuka through the next part – he had certainly never done it before in his life, no more than Keith had. He opened his mouth and cupped his lips around the tip of Keith's cock, hesitant, before running his tongue from tip to base in a wide, sloppy motion.

Keith could suppress the quiver in his hand, but he couldn't stop the rush of blood to his groin, hardening his cock, raising it.

That was it. Seeing his own body, his perfect body, betray him sent Keith into a cold fury. He pulled Matsuka up by his hair and then spun him around, wrapping his arms around Matsuka from behind with his hand still tangled in the boy's hair, grabbing Matsuka's cock and pumping furiously. Matsuka cried out, not in fear, in fact pressing towards him, leaning back into his embrace, head lolling onto Keith's shoulder. Matsuka's cock was hot in Keith's hand as he pounded a forbidden rhythm that he had only succumbed to once or twice on his own, hot, sticky, under the sheets.

“You want _me_ , _”_ Keith hissed, surprised at the raw tone in his own voice. “You want me so badly that you'll do anything I say.” Matsuka's only reply was a moan, low and helpless.

Keith knew how this would end – Mu were the same as humans in that respect, at least, so he dragged Matsuka over to his desk, kicking the chair aside. He would not have this creature soil his living quarters.

They were now pressed so tightly together that the crevice of Matsuka's ass was hugging Keith's now-burning erection. Keith pulled his hand out of Matsuka's hair long enough to grab the saucer bearing the cup of half-empty coffee and slide it over towards the edge of the table so he had good angle to point Matsuka's cock into it. Matsuka wasn't even paying attention to the cup, he was so lost – Keith got his attention by pulling his head around and kissing him, forceful and unpracticed. Matsuka came then, spilling into the cup as his body spasmed into Keith, his hands reaching back to grab Keith's shoulders. Keith's tongue in his mouth kept him silent until his body stilled, limp against Keith.

He released Matsuka's cock but didn't move. “Pick up the cup,” he said. Matsuka opened his eyes, his breathing still uneven, but he didn't have to be ordered twice. He picked it up. “Drink it.”

Matsuka drank, his eyes going wide – he nearly choked, but he drank it all down without Keith having to lift a finger.

“See how awful your coffee is?” Keith whispered into his ear. He stepped back, releasing Matsuka, who nearly fell without Keith's support.

Keith turned away and walked back to his bed. “Go make me another cup.”

Keith didn't see what sort of expression was on Matsuka's face – that sort of information was completely irrelevant, after all. What was relevant was that Matsuka got dressed and took the cup and saucer and went to get another cup of coffee.

By the time Matsuka returned with a new cup, Keith was dressed and seated in his desk with no indication that he'd just jerked off harder than he ever had in his life and had come twice into the trash can before Matsuka's arrival.

Matsuka placed the coffee on Keith's desk with shaking hands. Keith lifted the mug and took a sip. “Adequate,” he said.

Matsuka bowed. “Thank you, sir.”

 


End file.
